international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Slammiversary (2011)
Slammiversary IX was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on June 12, 2011 at the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the seventh Slammiversary event and celebrated the ninth anniversary of TNA Wrestling. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Slammiversary IX featured eight professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers are portrayed as villains, heroes or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The predominant feud on the card was between Jeff Jarrett and Matt Borske. Jarrett wanted Matt's Olympic Gold Medal since he had already "taken away everything else" from Borske, including his wife and kids. TNA officials made the match a #1 contender's match as well, meaning the winner would be next in line to challenge for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Cassie Jarrett, Matt's ex-wife and Jeff's current wife, had been costing Matt the matches against Jeff at the last few pay-per-views. Borske enlisted the aid of Chyna to get rid of Cassie, but this didn't work. Borske confronted Cassie, and after a scuffle between the two of them and Jeff, Cassie fell down a flight of stairs. This injured her to the point that she would not be able to attend the match at Slammiversary. The second main feud centered around the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Mr. Anderson won the #1 contender's spot a month prior. He tried to get into champion Sting's head by attacking him after his match with Rob Van Dam at Sacrifice, and by dressing up like 80's-era Sting. Anderson then invited a man from Sting's past, Disco Inferno, to Impact Wrestling, and bloodied him with a microphone. Anderson continued to taunt Sting's past by having Eric Young imitate The Great Muta to recreate and mock a classic match that the two once had. However, a distraction from Sting allowed Kappan to win the match. Kapphan and Sting then teamed against Gunner and Mr. Anderson, but Will Kapphan's comedic antics cost them the match. A frustrated Sting attacked Mr. Anderson backstage and rubbed facepaint all over him, and skewed his own facepaint to make himself resemble an evil villain, having finally reached the boiling point. Meanwhile, K.J. Styles and Bully Harlan were also feuding. During a four way match on Impact Wrestling, Harlan powerbombed Styles off the stage and through a set of tables. This injured Styles' neck and put him out of action. Styles' faction Fortune enlisted the help of Styles' old friend Christopher Barnhart to step in and take his place for the Lockdown pay-per-view. Styles returned at the end of the Lethal Lockdown match between Fortune and Bully Harlan's Immortal faction, attacked Harlan and cost his team the match. Styles' feud with Harlan continued, with Tommy Dreamer getting involved as well, giving Styles a piledriver to try to reinjure his neck. Styles and Brown then met one-on-one at Sacrifice in a No Holds Barred match. Styles had the match won, but interference from Bully Harlan gave Brown the opening to piledrive him on a table and win the match. This led to a Street Fight between the teams of Styles and Barnhart and Bully Harlan and Brown, which Styles and Barnhart won. However, the war of words continued between Styles and Bully Harlan, and they decided to settle it in a Last Man Standing match at Slammiversary. New TNA Women's Knockout Champion Sari Pasma was involved in a match against newcomer DeMers|Winter], and bloodied her up on accident during the match. Angelina Love, Winter's partner, viciously attacked Pasma because of what she had done, which led to a tag team match where Pasma teamed up with her former rival Tara to take on the team of Love and Winter. Love won the match by scoring a pinfall victory over James, earning a title shot at the PPV. Samoa Simpson let the "undefeated" rookie Crimson be brutalized by Abyss. Crimson had issues with it and confronted Simpson about abandoning him to be attacked by Abyss. Simpson then decided to get into Crimson's head by brutalizing Crimson's older brother, Amazing Red. Crimson saved his brother, but was then attacked by Samoa Simpson at a bar. Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan decided to try to rid TNA of their legendary X Division to rebel against the overbearing "Network" aka Spike, who was overstepping their boundaries in terms of power. Bischoff decided to try to get an Immortal member to win the TNA X Division Championship, so he booked a match between Abyss and then-champ Kazarian, which Abyss ended up winning. Brian Woods decided to lead a rebellion against Bischoff and Hogan in the name of the X Division and demanded a match against Abyss. Woods lost the match, but still demanded another rematch. However, Kazarian also felt like he deserved a title shot, too. Bischoff put the two of them in a #1 contender's bout, which ended in a time limit draw. They were granted five extra minutes to settle their differences, but Abyss came down to the ring and brutalized the two of them. Woods and Kazarian then confronted Abyss backstage, where Abyss said goodbye to his dangerous weapon "Janice" that Kazarian was trying to use as ransom, and then granted the two men a three way match at the PPV for the title. Abyss then promised he wouldn't destroy the title, but keep it, due to the teachings of ancient Chinese war strategist Sun Tzu. Scott Hunter and Matt Morgan started ripping on each other in promos, and then Martin attacked Hunter backstage. They had a short brawl, with Martin gaining the upperhand during the brawl. Hunter got revenge a couple of weeks later by attacking Martin during a match and making Martin lose. Bobby McAlmond's shoulder injury at the hands of Immortal gave Eric Bischoff the right to strip Beer Money, Inc. of the TNA World Tag Team Championship. However, Alex Shelley, whose partner Chris Sabin was injured at the hands of Mexican America, was given permission by The Network to defend the tag titles for McAlmond, along with Kevin Storm, so Beer Money could keep the gold. Eric Bischoff chose The British Invasion to be the opponents of the new "Gun Money" team at the PPV. Before that, though, the duo faced off against Mexican America on Impact Wrestling. Gun Money lost the match when Alec Leon inadvertently gave Kevin Storm a superkick to the jaw. Results ; ; *Gun Money (Kevin Storm & Alex Shelley) © (w/Robert Roode) defeated The British Invasion (Douglas Williams & Magnus) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (10:57) *Matt Morgan defeated Scott Hunter (9:22) *Abyss © defeated Brian Woods and Kazarian in a Three-Way Match to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (12:05) *Crimson defeated Samoa Simpson (10:32) *Sari Pasma © defeated Angelina Love (w/Winter) to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (8:02) *Bully Harlan defeated KJ Styles in a Last Man Standing match. (20:24) *Mr. Anderson defeated Sting © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (15:52) **After questionable interference by Eric Bischoff, Anderson was able to hit a low blow and the Mic Check for the pin and the win to regain the gold. *Matt Borske defeated Jeff Jarrett to determine the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship **If Borske loses, he must give Jarrett his Olympic gold medal. (17:36) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Slammiversary External links